The Lost Nation
by could107
Summary: The last lighting bender seeks help from the Avatar to rebuild his nation. But the fire nation got rid of them for a reason and won't let them resurface again. Some AangxKatara and OCxOC. Please Read & Reeview.
1. The Lost Nation

could107-Okay as you can see I totally redid this whole chapter. I have to thank avearia for giving me ideas on how to rewrite it. Sorry about the lenth but it gets the point across better. Please read and review.

Chapter One – The Lost Nation

The sun was setting over the plateau casting long shadows across its rocky surface. A mountain created a long shadow over their camp. Toph stamped her foot down creating a slab of stone. She raised her hands and clenched her fist creating five round slabs around it. "Alright everyone dinners ready!' Katara yelled as she set down the stew. Aang, Zuko, Katara, Toph, and Sokka sat down everyone digging into their food.

"And then the Octopus said 'I can't skate with these legs' "Sokka said beginning to laugh loudly. Everyone just stared blankly at him and if you listened closely you could hear the crickets chirping.

"I don't get" Aang said with a confused look on his face.

"I don't think anyone did" Toph said slurping up the last of her stew. A cold wind blew across them and Toph looked up. A man walked toward their camp hi cloak billowing around him. His hood completely covered his face making it impossible to read his intentions. "Who're you?" Toph asked.

"Are you the Avatar?" he asked looking at Aang. He nodded and the stranger raised his hand. It began to glow brightly and crackle softly.

"Aang move!" Toph yelled stamping her foot on the ground. A block of stone shot up in front of Aang intercepting a bolt of lighting. The block exploded as Aang leaped into the air grabbing his staff. He swung it in an arc blasting the stranger with a gust of wind. He raised his arms but was still sent flying back. He spun in the air landing on his feet.

"I thought we had gotten rid of the fire nation that was following us!" Sokka yelled grabbing his boomerang. The stranger chuckled at that pulled off his hood. "I am not the fire nation." He said. His hair was a stark white sticking out in all directions. His eyes were a piercing yellow.

"If you're not then who the hell are you?!" Zuko yelled. The stranger cocked his head to side with a questioning look on his face. "I'll tell you if you beat me" he said and grinned. Zuko swept his leg across the ground sending a wave of fire at him. The flames engulf the entire other half of the plateau they're on. An orb of lighting spreads from the flames. Inside it stands the stranger smirking. "Is that all you got" he smirked.

"Far from it!" Katara yelled. She drew water from the flask at her side slashing through the shield. The stranger ducked the water and punched the air sending another bolt of lighting at her. A slab of earth rose from the ground blocking it.

"Thanks Toph" Katara yelled gathering water from the air. "Don't mention it" She replied kicking up several rocks and hurling them at him. He ducks and rolls dodging the stones. Sokka runs forward swinging his space sword. The stranger steps to the side and trips him. "You done yet?" he asked letting his arms fall. He looked around and saw the scorched plants, scarred ground, and rocks strewn every wear. The moon shined down on them showing beads of sweat on all of them.

"What do you mean, you attacked us!" Aang yelled.

"That was a test to see if you really could help me or not" he said calmly despite being surrounded by four benders ready to attack him. "To be honest you all passed with flying colors" he said clapping. Aang looked at him his face confused. "Who are you?" he asked again. This time the stranger answered for real.

"The name's Rai-Tao. I'm a lighting bender." He said spreading his arms. "What's a lighting bender?" Aang asked confused. "A bender from the thunder tribe." He replied.

"Are you saying there are more then four nations?" Sokka asked. "Were more then four, but yeah their used to be eight tribes instead of the four nations" He replied. He sat down and began to tell them about the other history.

"They were the sand, ice, water, fire, earth, metal, air, and thunder tribes. The earth tribe had most of what is the earth nation now. The sand tribe had the deserts in the earth nation. The water tribe had many islands in the sea. The north and south poles belonged to the ice tribe. The air temples were shared by the thunder and air tribes who would migrate between them. The fire tribe had what is now the fire nation. The tribes fought constantly for more and more land almost engulfing the nations in war. Then he came." He said taking a breath.

"Who came?" Sokka asked.

"The Avatar, he united the tribes into four nations. Some nations resisted though, like the thunder and sand tribes. The sand tribe faded into the sand benders you see in the deserts. The metal tribe disintegrated into the Earth nation their teachings forgotten over the years. The only tribes to blend successfully were the water and ice tribes. The thunder nation was wiped out by the fire nation because they became a threat to their plans." He said snapping the twig he was holding.

"What does that have to do with us?" Katara asked. "I won't you guys to help me rebuild the thunder tribe" he said.


	2. The Journey Begins

Chapter 2 – The Journey Begins

The moon shone brightly over the camp revealing five figures sitting around a campfire. Sokka poked the logs with a stick he was holding tightly. A cold wind blew over them making him shiver. "How do we know it's true?" Sokka finally asked.

"I don't know" Katara said. Rai-Tao had left the camp site after he asked for their help. _"Think about it. I'll come back for your answer tomorrow" _his voice echoed in her head. "Can we trust him is the real question" Katara said.

"Probably" Toph said kicking a rock. She watched it go before replying "He wasn't lying when he told us the story or when he wanted our help. He was sincere." She said calmly. "So you believe him?" Zuko asked looking up. "I'm not saying that" she told him. "What do you think Aang?" Katara asked. "I think… we should question him tomorrow before we give an answer." He said. "It's a plan then" Katara said walking over to their tent.

* * * * *

The sun rose basking the land in its warm glow. A fly flew across their camp but was caught by Momo. He ate it quickly and chirped happily. Toph stamped her foot on the ground creating a round bowl. Katara filled it with water as Zuko started a fire. "When did he say he was coming" Katara asked preparing breakfast.

"Sunrise" Sokka grumbled crawling out of his tent. Aang leaped off Appa landing near Katara. "Morning Katara" Aang said kissing her. She returned the kiss for a second then broke away blushing slightly and smiling. "Good morning to you too" she said back.

"Well well look at this lovely scene" a voice said behind them. They turned around to see Rai sitting down brining to eat. "Who said you could eat our food!" Sokka yelled pointing at him. "I was hungry so I grabbed some" he said eating quickly. "Ah forget it" Sokka said sitting down. They all sat down and began to eat.

"So do you have an answer?" Rai asked between gulps. 'Yes but first we want to ask you some questions." Aang said. "Okay shoot" he said putting his food down.

"How do you know about know about this so called history no ones ever heard of?" Sokka asked. "I read about it in a library." He said. "Yeah right" Zuko remarked. "No it's true. It was this giant library in the desert run by this giant owl and his fox helpers." He said. "Oh that library alright, okay he might be right." Sokka said looking at the sky.

"Why should we help you?" Zuko asked with his trademark frown. "Because I can't do this on my own and the avatar would be my best ally right now." He said suddenly serious. "Alright I'll help you" Aang said standing. "Thank you, Aang" Rai said bowing.

A fireball shot across the sky exploding near their campsite. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw fire nation soldiers coming.

"Where'd they come from?!" Sokka yelled. "Oh yeah did I mention I'm being chased by fire navy soldiers" Rai said scratching the back of his head. "No!" Sokka yelled as a fireball exploded near him, "Let's get out of here!" Toph yelled.

Everyone got up and ran towards Appa dodging fireballs on the way. He rose giving a roar and took off. "Aang head to the earth nation! That's where we'll start!" Rai yelled. "Alright!" Aang yelled back pulling on the reins.


	3. Lighting Bending

could107- Wow never thought I'd make it to three chapters. Thanks for you support on these stories.

Chapter 3 – Lighting Bending.

The clouds flew by as the sky turned an orangey red from the slowly setting sun. "Phew. We lost them" Sokka breathed leaning over the side of Appa's harness. The fire nation soldiers stopped chasing them when they got near Ba Sing Sae. "Why did we need to come to the earth nation?" Sokka asked looking up.

"Some remnants of the thunder tribe live their. A friend of mine can help us gather them up to help us rebuild the thunder tribe." Rai said confidently. "How do you know this will work?" Zuko asked. "Because my friend is reliable. She'll be able to pull it off." He said his eyes suddenly distant.

Appa landed in a clearing nearby. Green shrubbery covered the area. A Platypus Bear waked by only stopping to stare at us. Aang, Rai, and Katara helped make dinner as Toph made camp. She stamped her foot creating the last tent. The smell of simmering meat and vegetables made everyone's mouth water.

"Wow! Is everything you make this good?" Rai asked gulping down his food. "Oh it's not that hard" Katara said embarrassed. "He's right Katara" Aang said placing his hand on hers. She blushed slightly looking away. "Looks like someone could use some alone time" Sokka whispered then laughed. Rai laughed with him until Katara turned to glare at the both them. They both stopped and whistled nonchalantly. Rai got up and dusted off his pants.

"Aang would you like to learn how to lighting bend?" Rai asked. "You can teach me that?" Aang asked surprised. "Yeah it's like learning any other element." He said smiling. . They walked out of camp to an open clearing with nothing but the wind for company. "Okay try to shoot lighting into the sky by fire bending" Rai instructed

Aang took a deep breath and stuck his index and middle fingers together and pointed it to the sky. Nothing happened. He tried again a couple more times but got the same result.

"Sorry I can't do it. I haven't learned how to do that in my fire bending training" Aang said looking downcast. "That's alright. Lighting benders learn how to lighting bend from another source then fire benders. If you knew how it would be too hard to unlearn what you knew and teach you another way." Rai said. "Now do what I do"

He pointed his index and middle fingers at his chest then drew them in an arc leaving a trail of lighting behind it. He spun around and shot it at the sky. A bolt of lighting shot from his finger tips fading away. Aang mimicked the movement.

"Concentrate on your finger tips. Picture your energy flowing through your body and focusing in your finger tips." Rai said as he practiced the movement. "I'll right try it for real." Rai said. "Alright" Aang replied. Aang repeated the movements from earlier but this time lighting trailed his fingers. He spun around and shot his finger into the sky releasing a bolt of lighting. Aang fell to the ground after that. "As expected" Rai said helping Aang up and walking back to camp.

"What happened?" Katara asked worried. "Aang managed to shoot a bolt of lighting but collapsed. Lighting bending takes a lot more stamina then normal bending. It's normal for first timers to collapse. That's why I eat so much food." Rai laughed. "Will he be alright?" Sokka asked. "He will be after some sleep.


	4. The Refugess

could107- Thank you for reading this far. As always read & review.

Chapter 4 – The Refugees

Appa landed in a clearing just outside the walls of Ba Sing Sae. He swept his tail around kicking up dust before settling down. Everyone jumped off of him and gathered in a rough semi circle on his left side. Momo flew around then landed on Aang's right shoulder. The noon day sun cast a long enough shadow over so they could talk with out being seen.

"Okay the entrance to where we need to go is near here" Rai said his palm glowing. The glow gave him enough light to search area around him without being seen. "Toph, Earth Bend here" Rai said pointing at an area a couple feet away from the walls. She walked over and flicked her fingers into the air then pushed her arms forward and sank them down.

The ground shook as a long manmade tunnel opened up. "Aang, Appa doesn't have to come just have to be here when we leave, right?" Katara said noticing the look on Aang's face. "Right" Rai replied. "Alright boy, just don't go too far" Aang said rubbing Appa's side. He roared and took off into the sky. "Alright let's go" Aang said going into the tunnels.

It was a long winding tunnel with signs of its age. The walls were decorated with dozens of small pictures of people, animals, and runes. "Hey Rai what do these runes mean?" Sokka asked. "Those tell the story of the thunder tribe and how it fell" he said looking them over. "This group tells how we used to migrate from the air temples and our meetings with the air tribe." He said pointing to a cluster. It showed a group of figures conversing with a group of bald figures with arrows on their heads.

"Were the air tribe and the thunder tribe friends?" Aang asked looking at it. "Yes, they were" Rai answered. "Maybe we can restart old friendships" Rai said laughing. "Yeah maybe we can" Aang said laughing with him. "Okay we're here" Rai said opening a door. They walked into a cluster of buildings that looked like they had been there for centuries. Each building was linked to other through a bridge and the ceiling was hundreds of feet above them. Many people wearing cloaks walked by and only a few looked at them.

A bolt of lighting shot at Rai as he looked up surprised. He held out his hand, caught it and hurled it in another direction. A girl jumped off the bridge wearing a tan tunic and dark brown pants like Rai's. She had long black hair with two braids hanging in front of her face.

She landed near Rai and kicked at him. He ducked and swept her feet from under her. She put her hand to the ground catching herself then spun and kicked. He jumped over it and landed in front of her. He grabbed her arms and held them still in front of her and placed his foot on hers.

"Ugh! Let me go!" she yelled then looked up, her face a breaths width from his "Rai!" she exclaimed then kissed him. He looked surprised but held the kiss before he remembered his visitors. He broke the kiss and let her go blushing. "Guys this is Ming-Tai the friend I told you about. Ming this is the help I said I'd get for us" he said sweeping his hand over them.

"Uh, hi" Aang said waving. She put her arm around Rai's shoulder. "So he's the avatar?" she asked pointing at Zuko. "Uh no that's him" Zuko said pointing at Aang. "But he's just a kid!" she exclaimed. "Yeah well this kid has already mastered the five of the original eight elements and is learning how to lighting bend." Rai said. "I'm still not convinced" Ming said.

"Why don't you fight him then?" Rai said. "If you win they leave and if he wins they stay." "Alright" Ming said walking towards him. "Wait I don't want to fight you" Aang said holding up his hands. "To bad" she replied and kicked her foot to the air. A bolt of lighting shot from it and raced at Aang. He leaped into the air and he swung his arm out. A rock jutted out and caught him as he fell. "We don't have to fight! We can talk this out!" Aang yelled ducking another blast of lighting.

"Aang she wants to know if you can truly help us like I did so she's fighting you and won't take no for an answer. Just knock her out for a little bit and she'll stop." Rai called over. Aang jumped over dodging another bolt. He shot three fireballs and used the air to make them bigger and go faster.

Ming summoned a wall of lighting in front of her blocking it. Aang hit the ground and shot several stones followed by fireballs and a gust of wind. Ming jumped to the side dodging the attacks. She brought her hands together and they began to glow brightly. She slammed them to the ground and a current of lighting raced across the ground. Aang leaped into the air as the ground below him exploded with lighting. Aang dragged his hands together water cling to them. He brought them apart then slapped them together sending a shockwave of water at her.

She brought her arms up but was sent flying by it. She landed a few feet away unconscious. Rai jumped over and picked her up. "Nice work Aang" Rai said "I'll take her back to my place and join you later." He said walking off.

* * * * *

"Okay that was weird" Aang said as Katara healed him. They had been lead to an empty house and started making camp for the day. "Yeah it was but at least she believes we can help" Zuko said. "Yeah but that was scary for a minute" Katara said finishing. "Yeah but did you see Aang. He was all psh psh bang boom boom bang pow splsh blam!" Sokka yelled fighting the air. Everyone started laughing as they watched Sokka. (Yes even Zuko)

"He's right. I didn't know you could bend like that twinkle toes" Toph said punching his arm hard. "You do a master proud" Katara said smiling. "That you should be" Rai said smiling when he entered. "How's Ming?" Aang asked. "She's fine but she's really mad she lost to someone other then me" he said laughed sporting a few bruises. Unbeknown to them Ming had followed him and was hiding outside eavesdropping on every word.

"You two seem pretty close how do you know each other?" Sokka asked. "We grew up together as orphans. We relied on no one else but each other." He said. "What kind of person is she?" Katara asked. "Basically what you saw. She's headstrong, reckless and over eager" Ming clenched her fist think she was going to punch him when he got back but stopped to listen again. "But she's also smart, kind and loyal. I guess that's what I love about her" he said blushing slightly. Ming gasped and blushed too. "Oh, that is so sweat" Katara said.

"What do we have to do to rebuild your clan?" Zuko asked "We have to find a place for them to live and make sure it's away from the fire nation." Rai said "The question is where?" Rai asked. "How bout the southern air temple?" Aang asked. "Really?!" Rai asked. "Well you said they used to migrate from the air temples and they used to be friends with the air nation, so it seems perfect." Aang said cheerfully. "Thanks Aang. It seems I'm in you debt even more" Rai said. "Don't mention it." Aang said smiling.

"So it's settled" Ming said behind them. "First we have to make sure it's safe" Aang said. "What, why?" Rai asked. "The fire nation attacked us their so I'm not completely sure they left after that." Aang said. "Alright then we'll just have to check it out tomorrow." Rai said. "I'm coming with you. There is no way are you leaving me behind." Ming said before he could protest. "Not after last time" she said quietly. "I won't. Not again." Rai said.

could107- Wow what do they mean. Find out next chapter. Thanks for reading this far read and review


	5. The History

Could107-sorry for the wait people. It's been a long year. So here's chapter 5

The sun streamed over the mountains. Aang and Katara were saddling Appa when Rai walked out of the tunnels. He was carrying a saddle bag over his shoulder scratching his head. "Morning guys."

"Morning" Katara replied. "Where's Ming?" Rai shrugged and jumped on to Appa. Toph and Ming walked out of the tunnels talking.

"You seriously fought off an army" Ming said stunned. Toph nodded grinning. Sokka and Rai shock their heads.

"Can we hurry up?" Zuko said.

"Okay sefu hot man" Aang said. Zuko grunted and turned away.

"You ready Ming?" Rai asked. She nodded crawling up Appa.

Appa let out a roar as he rose into the air. His tail flapped as he soared through the air. "Where we going?" Aang asked.

"Roku's island" Rai shouted. He looked around the sky and saw the clouds.

"Rai don't" Ming said. Rai grinned shrugging his shoulders then jumped off Appa. He free fell through the clouds. Katara, Aang, Sokka and Toph looked over the edge wide eyed. Lighting flashed behind them and Rai looked at them grinning.

"What… how'd you that?" Sokka asked.

"Lighting bending" Rai said.

"Cool" Aang said."Can I try?"

"Sure" Rai said. Aang jumped off Appa letting out a yell of joy. Everyone looked around for lighting. When none came everyone but Rai and Ming started getting worried. Lighting flashed as Aang landed on his head on Appa.

"Yeah got to practice that" Rai said. Aang laughed sitting up. He punched his fist together getting rid of the water. Appa groaned and landed on the volcano island.

"So now what?" Aang asked. Rai shrugged his shoulders.

"Then why'd you make us come here?" Zuko yelled.

"Cool it hot head" Ming said. She pulled out a map and pointed to a rock formation. "Toph and Aang earth bend that hill in half. Toph and Aang stomped on the ground and shot the arms in opposite directions. The hill shock then parted revealing a building. It was made of stone and went into a mountain.

"Didn't see that coming" Sokka said. Rai nodded and walked into the building with Ming. Zuko, Katara, Aang and Toph.

"Hey Matchstick give us a light" Ming said.

"Hey I'm not taking orders from you and don't call me Matchstick!"Zuko yelled.

"Just do it" she said. Zuko grunted and snapped his fingers creating a small flame to illuminate the tunnel. The walls had the same glyphs as before but were scorched.

"What happened here?" Katara asked.

"The fire nation happened when they were hunting down survivors of the thunder clan" Ming said bitterness in her voice.

"Hey Ming why don't we stop for a minute" Rai asked. Ming tilted her head to the side a quizzical look on her face, and then she nodded.

A fire sparked as Ming drew spots on the map focused.

"So Rai I been wondering. What happened on "that day"" Sokka asked.

Rai looked away his eyes distant. "It's a day I don't like to remember.

******

Young Rai ran through his village in the fire nation towards Ming's house. He pushed through the door to find Ming kicking her feet on a chair.

"Hi Ming" Rai said panting. Ming walked up to him laughing.

"Rai your silly" Ming said. "You don't have to run here everyday"

"Yeah but then I wouldn't see you as long." Rai said grinning.

"Let's go." Ming said. "By mom and dad! We'll be back later."

"Alright dear" Ming's mom said.

Rai and Ming ran through the village and out by the lake.

"Hey Ming! Look what I can do!" Rai said balancing on a rock. "Whoa whoa whooooaaaaa!" Rai yelled falling into the lake. Ming ran up to him then laughed as a fish jumped off his head. Rai frowned the laughed with her.

Rai and Ming walked on the river bed smiling. "Oh yeah Ming look at this" Rai said. He held his hands apart as sparks jumped between them.

"Cool!" Ming said. "Look at this!" she held her hand up and her palm glowed with lighting.

Rai's jaw dropped. "Wow your always good at this."

"Yep!" Ming said. Rai looked up and gasped. "What?" Ming turned around saw smoke billowing from the village. "The village!"

Ming and Rai both ran through the forest and came up to the village. Ming covered her mouth tears spilling from her eyes. Rai pushed her head down below the bushes. He hugged her tightly scared.

When the village had completely burned down strangers in red and black horned armor. "The fire nation" Rai whispered. He felt Ming nod. When they had gone completely they came out and walked through the charred village. They walked up to Ming's house and saw it broken and charred. Ming began to sob again. Rai gritted his teeth clenching his fist.

"Come on Ming" he said taking her hand. "Let's go before they come back" Ming wiped her eyes and nodded. They both walked away hand and hand.

*****

"After that we made our way to the earth kingdom and the refugees." Rai said.

"Wow" Sokka said. "So that's why Ming's like that."

"Yeah" Rai said. "Ming has been kinda distant like that ever since we met the refuges. Sometimes I wish she would come back." Rai whispered.

"Let's go" Ming said folding the map.

Could107-and that's chapter 5. I revealed Rai and Ming's past. It's kinda dark but it seemed like a good idea. Read and Review.


	6. The Santuary

"I think were lost" Rai said.

"We are not lost" Ming said back

"We're lost" Rai whispered to Sokka.

Ming had been leading them through the tunnels on Roku's island. Further she led them the darker it got. Rai was beginning to wonder what the caves really held.

_The true home of the lighting benders_ Rai thought.

The tunnel ended and came out into a large dome like area. Its top stretched all the up and had thousands of rooms.

"Wow" Toph said. "This place is huge!"

Aang activated his glider and zoomed into the air. Rai grinned and glowed sparking after him. They both reached the top and looked around.

"This place is perfect" Aang said.

"Yeah I know" Rai said smiling. "We finally found the place for the thunder tribe"

"Rai! Aang! Come check this out" Katara yelled. Aang and Rai both jumped off the ledge and landed next to them.

They looked at the place they were in and it was stored with food.

"There's enough here to last us a few years!" Rai exclaimed. "Ming don't you see. This is what we used to dream of"

Ming looked at him then smiled. It was the small he grew up with. The one he thought he wouldn't see again.

"Yes it's perfect" she said.

"Yes and thank you for helping us find the last resting place of the lighting benders." A voice said. "Thank you and goodbye"

Could107-Ooo cliffhanger. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but the next chapter will be the last


	7. Revival

could107-this is the last chapter people. Hope you enjoy it.

Everyone spun around to see about a hundred fire nation soldiers surrounding them arms raised.

"You made it quite easy for us to track you here" the commander said. "In fact it was no trouble at all."

"Why are you trying to destroy the thunder tribe?" Rai said. Unbenost to him he letting out small electrical signals to tell Aang and everyone to get ready.

"Because your small band of fire bending rejects has caused too many problems for the Fire Nation and must be exterminated." He said smugly. "The fact that we can kill the avatar and the traitor prince at the same makes this the perfect opportunity."

"Well you'll find out were not so easily beaten" Rai said. "Now!"

All the firebenders in the room let loose torrents of flame at them as Aang and Toph erected a dome of stone around them. The huddled together and discussed a plan.

"What's the plan?" Rai asked.

"We fight" Sokka said.

"I like it" Rai and Toph said together.

When the flames subsided Toph made the dome explode knocking out a few fire benders. Aang jumped into the air turning himself into a mini tornado throwing dozens of soldiers around. Rai, Ming, and Sokka ran at them fighting the soldiers. Rai and Ming dispatched soldiers with a mix of lighting charged martial arts.

Sokka ducked under a soldiers spear and knocked him to the ground. He spun dodging another spear. Zuko jumped from behind the soldier and kicked him to the ground. He spun and fire bended three more.

Katara took down a few soldiers and Toph knocked dozens into the air.

Rai turned around and blocked a soldier's fist flipping him then dispelled a fireball. "Baiko" Rai said. "You won't win"

"Don't underestimate the fire nation" he growled. He shot another fire ball and Rai dispelled it. Ming jumped from behind Rai and launched a bolt of lightning. Baiko dodged it and shot a torrent of flame at them. They both dodged it and ran at him and kicked. He blocked both their kicks then spun blasting them both with flames.

A rock flew at him and he ducked. Two stones fell from the sky and he rolled dodging them both. Zuko and Katara met him when he stood. He flew back slightly charred. Ming and Rai kicked him to the ground and Ming held a glowing palm to his face.

"Ming don't!" Aang said.

"Give me a reason not to!" she yelled. "This is the monster who killed my parents and destroyed me village!"

"Ming I know how you feel" Katara said. "My mother was killed by the fire nation too. But killing him won't bring her back"

Ming's shoulders shook as she lowered her arm. Rai hugged her softly and Baiko jumped up and shot a fireball at them. Rai let her go and shot a bolt of lightning through the fire and shot him in the chest. Baiko flew through the air and crashed into a wall. He fell against the wall his body slumped.

"If you try to hurt Ming again I will kill you" Rai said glaring at him.

Aang and the gang cleared the fire nation soldiers out of the tunnels and built a fire around them.

"So what now?" Zuko asked.

"I guess we go back to the first idea of the air temples." Rai said.

"We'll set out tomorrow then" Ming said. She got up and walked away. "Oh yeah, thanks Katara"

Katara smiled and Rai and the rest laughed (except Zuko)

They set off to the to the temples and they were empty. The fire nation had cleared out and they had them to their selves.

Over the next three weeks they were ferrying the refuges and the supplies from the fire nation store house.

******

"Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Sokka we can't thank you enough" Rai said bowing.

"I told you it's no problem" Aang said smiling.

"Thank you Aang" Ming said smiling. "And thank you Katara"

"You're welcome Ming" Katara said.

"Aang if you ever need help just ask us and we'll come" Rai said.

"Thanks" Aang said jumping on Appa.

"Bye guys" they said as he flew off. Rai put his arm around Ming's shoulder as they walked back,

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us" Ming said.

"Yes but together we can do it" Rai said.

"I love you" Ming whispered next to him.

"I love you too" Rai said.

Could107-and that's The Lost Nation. For those of you who stuck with it all the way through to the end I say thank you. For those of you who joined thanks. For those of you who reviewed, added to favorites, or added to story alerts I like to say a special thanks. Avearia thanks for helping me get this story off the ground. Thanks to you all and goodnight.


End file.
